It's something in the way you move
by lulu62149
Summary: Parce que le coeur de Rachel balance entre deux blondes, parce que l'une a compris trop tard, parce que l'autre est à la fois bourreau et amante tendre, qui Rachel choisira? Julyberry; Faberry Rated M par précaution
1. Chapter 1

**It's something in the way you move**

**Cassandra July. **Il y a quelque chose dans sa façon de bouger. Quelque chose qui m'hypnotise et me transcende. Quand elle danse, il n'y a qu'elle et moi. Elle qui donne à voir la musique et moi qui la regarde faire. Le spectacle est toujours grandiose, toujours unique. Personne ne se mouve comme elle. Je pourrais être là pendant des heures, juste à l'observer, immobile, en silence.

Il y a aussi quelque chose dans l'expression de son visage. Elle est fière et assurée. Rien ne peut l'arrêter, c'est une tornade blonde qui détruit tout sur son passage, qui rend l'atmosphère électrique et participe au réchauffement climatique. Elle est passionnée. Peut-être dans tou**s** les sens du terme d'ailleurs. Quand elle ne danse pas**,** son regard se teinte de mélancolie. Du moins, ai**s**-je cru apercevoir cette nuance. Rien n'est sûr avec elle, c'en est frustrant. J'aime lire dans le regard des gens, c'est la seule façon pour moi de savoir la vérité. Mais avec elle**,** je ne peux pas. Je détourne toujours la tête quand elle me fixe, personne ne peut la défier. Elle me transperce. J'en ai presque mal. Mon corps brûle quand elle s'arrête sur moi. Je ne suis pas parfaite, pas aussi dynamique qu'elle, pas aussi à l'aise avec nos tenues courtes. Elle le sait et ne fait rien pour arranger les choses, elle étudie chacun de mes pas, chacune de mes postures. Elle ne me lâche jamais, et s'amuse de mon trouble.

C'est pourquoi je ne devrais pas. Mon cœur ne devrait pas s'emballer à la vue de ses cheveux blonds, mes joues ne devrai**en**t pas s'enflammer d**è**s qu'elle me parle, mon odorat ne devrait pas reconnaître avec autant de précision son parfum. C'est mal, c'est interdit, c'est stupide aussi. Qui voudrait d'elle après tout ? Nous la respectons mais ne l'apprécions pas, comment aimer une femme qui vous persécute ?

Brody est là. Concentré. Il est beau garçon -c'est indéniable- sûr de lui, mais tendre à la fois. Il me charme, ou tout au moins tente de le faire. Son manège est flatteur, et je le laisse poursuivre. Peut-être devrais-je céder. Il me sourit et je ne peux empêcher mes lèvres de s'étirer. Oui, je crois qu'avec un peu d'effort, je pourrais tomber amoureuse de lui, cela serait nettement plus simple, plus doux. Je ne suis pas faite pour les fauves qu'elles soient lionnes ou tigresses.

Soudain deux mains se posent sur ma taille. Je sursaute, perdue dans mes pensées. Je me retourne et rencontre des orbes sombres et peu chaleureuses. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle est agacée. Je n'ai pas écouté les consignes, mes mains tremblent, elles deviennent moites. Je cherche de l'aide, mais tous les visages sont fermés, et Brody est derrière moi. Alors j'attrape son regard et ne le lâche pas. J'ai peur mais qu'importe il faut faire quelque chose. Elle ne bouge pas, resserre son emprise sur mes côtés et d'un mouvement de tête dirige l'un de mes camarades. Une grande rousse élancée se précipite alors vers le poste. Un tango s'élève tandis qu'elle se plaque contre moi.

Nous dansons quelques minutes durant lesquelles sa mâchoire se crispe. Je fais de mon mieux mais ma maladresse reprend toujours le dessus. Je regrette le Glee Club où mon niveau était amplement suffisant. Ici, pour elle**,** je suis mauvaise et elle déteste les mauvais élèves.

Sa voix tonne. « L'amour Berry, quand tu danses le tango**,** tu dois faire l'amour à ton partenaire. Tu es encore vierge ou quoi ? ». Sans que je le veuille ma tête tourne de droite à gauche. Non. Non, je ne le suis plus, mais cela peut-il vraiment m'aider pour un tango ? Elle s'immobilise. Et toujours ce regard m'impressionne. « C'était catastrophique ? ». Non, cette fois**,** ma voix **me **trahit, en brisant les remparts de mes lèvres. « Alors, danse comme cette nuit**-**là ». J'étais prête à lui répondre que cela ne s'était pas passé la nuit, mais un éclair de conscience m'a permis de me raviser.

Danser comme cet après-midi**-**là. Dois-je vraiment le faire ? Apparemment oui, elle m'attend l'air grave et sévère. Les autres aussi s'impatientent. Comme cet après-midi**-**là. J'inspire fortement et demande d'une voix mal assurée qu'on remette la musique. Brody s'en charge et en profite pour m'adresser un sourire réconfortant. Le rythme emplit la salle tandis que je me jette presque sur elle.

Mon tango n'est pas conventionnel, mais elle me suit. Nous jouons abruptement, passionnément. Je ferme les yeux, et revois l'autre blonde. J'attrape alors ma professeur et la colle contre moi. Un son rauque s'échappe de ma gorge, une plainte, une frustration. Ma façon de bouger n'a rien de sensuel, je rempli**s** un besoin, un manque. Je domine la situation et ne lui laisse que peu de répit. Comme cette après midi**-**là, comme quand ma lionne était étendue sous moi dans le lit, comme quand elle répondait à chacune de mes caresses par un gémissement, comme quand elle m'a suppliée de descendre, comme quand ses hanches sont venues se cogner aux miennes alors qu'elle criait mon nom.

La musique s'arrête, et j'ouvre les yeux. Une nouvelle lueur est apparue, elle semble amusée quand les autres sont étonnés. Est**-**ce la danse ou autre chose ?

Elle reste collée à moi et intime silencieusement aux autres de partir. Elle avance, m'obligeant à reculer à l'aveugle. Au bout de quelques mètres, le mur fait obstacle et je ne peux m'échapper. Je suis sa proie, et elle veut jouer avec moi. Ses mains glissent de mes hanches jusqu'à la courbe de mes seins. Ma respiration se fait difficile. Elle plonge son visage quand mon cou et agrippe mes fesses qu'elle malaxe durement. Ses lèvres embrassent ma peau, mais je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Elle me fascine et m'attire mais sans cesse le visage de Quinn me revient. Si seulement Kurt n'était pas entré dans ma chambre comme s'il était chez lui ! Alors elle ne se serait pas enfui, nous aurions vécu cachées certes mais j'aurais pu avoir plus qu'une fois. Une main qui se glisse entre mes cuisses me rappelle où je suis. Ses lèvres sont toujours dans mon cou, elles me marquent. Je deviendrais sa propriété. Quinn est toujours là, mais je décide de me laisser aller. Elle a fui, après tout, comme toujours.

Alors j'agrippe ses cheveux, la forçant à relever la tête. Je l'embrasse et entoure sa nuque de mes mains. Elle passe les siennes sous ma tenue et caresse la peau de mes fesses. Je grogne, il m'en faut plus. Je descend**s** et prend**s** sa poitrine en main, appréciant sa fermeté. Je délaisse sa bouche pour jouer avec son lobe tandis qu'elle pousse un râle de plaisir. D'un coup d'œil**,** je repère une table et entreprend**s** de l'y conduire. Elle finit par s'abandonner à moi, à mes baisers et mes caresses pressés. Elle est totalement nue, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la détailler. Son corps en sueur est magnifique, ses abdominaux se lèvent au rythme de sa respiration saccadée, sa poitrine luit et ses mamelons appelle**nt** à être pris en bouche encore et encore. Plus bas, une fine toison recouvre son sexe, le cache pour mieux le montrer. Elle ferme les yeux et apparaît pour la première fois depuis trois mois apaisée.

Soudain, une vision me glace le sang. Le miroir devant moi reflète ce qui aurait dû être mon plus grand bonheur. Quinn est là, figée, dans l'embrasure de la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glee ne m'appartient pas bien sûr**

**Merci pour les reviews, et les favoris et les follows**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise**

Point de vue Quinn

La neige est tombée sur New-York, assourdissant les bruits de la ville. Le caoutchouc des pneus ne rencontre plus l'asphalte dans un ronronnement désagréable tout comme les talons pressés qui ne percutent plus le trottoir. La grosse pomme est devenue une boule de coton, brumeuse et engourdie.

Personne ne semble profiter de la vue, les rares courageux qui s'aventurent dehors courent et pestent quand ils manquent de tomber à cause d'une plaque de verglas invisible.

N'y a-t-il que moi pour m'émerveiller devant ce manteau blanc ? Pour m'extasier à l'écoute des craquement que produisent mes pas ? Sont-ils trop vieux pour ne pas ressentir cette magie ? Peut-être est-ce moi qui n'ai pas suffisamment grandi. Pourtant, il faut que je sois une adulte aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je n'ai plus le droit de faire l'enfant, de fuir en espérant oublier, en espérant qu'il n'y ai pas de conséquences.

Sans que j'y pense ma promenade mène à Central Park. Je soupire. Ce n'était pas ma destination initiale et je me déteste. Les détours ne me mèneront nul part. Le parc dort. J'aimerais être aussi paisible que lui, que cette tension qui augmente à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent disparaisse. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais là. Je me souviens qu'une tornade brune m'ait tiré du lit ce matin, m'insultant copieusement dans sa langue aux accents espagnols. En moins d'une heure je m'étais retrouvée devant ma résidence universitaire, attendant le taxi qui m'amènerait à la gare. Une heure et demie plus tard, New-York s'offrait à moi dans une cacophonie de cris de joie, de pleurs, d'injures dues aux valises mal réceptionnées, de klaxon, de bruits de courses effrénées, de bousculades, de rires, d'histoires inventées palliant l'impatience d'enfants. La ville bougeait, je restais figée. A cet instant, dans cette gare noire de monde et pleine de vie j'ai détesté Santana et haï Brittany. Sans elle sa petite amie n'aurait jamais eu l'audace de me bousculer, sans elle je serais dans l'amphithéâtre à écouter Mr Scott commenter _A street car named desire _par Tennesse Williams, sans elle je ne serais pas obliger de me confronter à la réalité.

« Ecoute Q, tu ne nous laisse pas le choix. On voit bien que tu ne vas pas bien. J'effleure à peine Britt' que tes yeux deviennent humides. Il faut que t'y ailles, ça fait des mois que tu aurais du te pointer là-bas. Tu es une Fabray, mierda ! Alors bouge ton cul plein de vergetures et va la voir. J'en ai ma claque d'avoir une loque comme meilleure amie, je me sens coupable d'être heureuse ! Et s'il y a un truc que je ne te laisserais pas foutre en l'air c'est ma relation avec Brittany. Elle est super triste de te voir comme ça, et je déteste cette situation. Tu comprends ? C'est pour toi que je fais ça, c'est pour nous. L'Unholy Trinity est prête à accueillir une pièce rapportée. Faut que tu te réveilles, je sais que tu as toujours aimé fuir, mais là c'est plus possible. Tu ressemble plus à rien, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais faut que tu trouves une solution, faut que ça cesse. Alors tu trouves le hobbit,peu importe ce que tu as fait tu t'excuses, elle te pardonnera, elle le fait toujours et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Bonne chance ! »

Les derniers mots de Satan avant qu'elle ne me jette dans le train. Si seulement elle savait comme elle a raison. Comme leur amour me désespère, comme j'aimerais être à leur place, comme j'aimerais entendre des mots doux chuchotés à mon oreille, sentir des bras fins autour de ma taille, perdre la tête sous des caresses et des baisers. Je vis en enfer depuis leur emménagement, j'essaie de rester forte et fière mais le masque se fissure, mon château de carte s'effondre. Leur couple me détruit, me rappelle sans cesse que je suis pas capable d'aimer ou d'être aimée. Sauf cette nuit là, dans ses bras je me suis sentie à ma place. Il n'y a pas eu que du sexe entre deux adolescentes ivres. Si j'ai essayé de m'en convaincre, Brittana à balayé tous mes arguments. Je les envie et j'en crève.

Si seulement elle savait comme elle a tord. Cette fois Rachel ne me pardonnera pas. Je lui ai pris ce qu'elle avait de plus cher pour m'enfuir comme une voleuse.

Une larme mouille mes lèvres et j'hésite à m'asseoir sur un banc et y rester jusqu'à ce soir. Je pourrais alors rentrer et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas là, que personne ne savait où elle habitait. Cette excuse ne conviendrait pas et s'ensuivrait une longue dispute où je me défendrais avec toute la mauvaise foi dont je suis capable.

Deux heures passent et je suis toujours ici. J'ai froid mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à quitter le parc. Les New Directions sont venus ici, elle a chanté ici.

Trois hommes m'ont abordée. Une partie de moi est flattée. J'aime plaire, c'est dans ma nature. J'aime qu'on me remarque et que l'on me désire. Une autre est inquiète et lasse. Cela fait cinq mois que rien ni personne ne m'atteint. Cinq longs mois durant lesquels j'ai repoussé chaque avance, homme ou femme. San dit que ma peau a dû prendre la poussière à force de ne jamais être touchée. Elle ne peut pas comprendre, elle ne ressent pas cette boule au ventre devant chaque sourire qui lui est adressé. Elle a sa blonde, elle est sûre d'elle et bien dans sa peau. Je n'ai qu'un souvenir teinté de dégoût pour moi même.

_Si tu te dégonfles, arrange- toi pour bien être cachée. Je ne compte pas te louper._

J'aime les messages de Santana, ils sont toujours concis mais plein de sens.

Un prospectus virevolte devant moi, je plisse les yeux dans le but de lire les inscriptions. Ma colonne verticale est parcourue de frissons si je ne déchiffre pas dans le détail, les lettres NYADA se détachent clairement. Peut-être est ce un signe ?

_Rachel, je suis désolée_. Non, trop bref au vu de ma faute. _Rachel, je sais que je ne suis pas une bonne personne. Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles plus entendre parler de moi, mais je te demande juste de m'écouter. J'ai paniqué cette nuit là. Tu étais là, endormie, on venait de passer une soirée incroyable, d'abord la victoire puis nous. Je ne regrette pas. Toi tu peux, mais sache que je ne regrette en aucun cas cet accident. Tu m'as rendue spéciale, je n'étais plus Quinn Fabray Cheerleader, mais Quinn, ta Quinn. Je t'ai complètement appartenu cette nuit là. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis partie, j'ai eu peur. Je venais de découvrir ma faiblesse, et une Fabray n'a pas de faiblesses. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras un jour et tu serais en ton bon droit. Je sais ce que cela fait de perdre sa virginité à cause de l'alcool, mon absence a dû être terrible. Je me sens coupable. Je veux dire, je suis capable de sentiments et je me sens mal par rapport à tout ça. Surtout que je ne regrette vraiment pas, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante et aimé qu'avec toi. _Si elle comprend quelque chose à ce que tu racontes Fabray il faudra lui décerner une médaille. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Les portes de la prestigieuse école se dressent devant moi et je sais que si j'attends, je ferais demi-tour. Sans me laisser le temps d'hésiter, j'entre dans l'établissement.

Une fourmilière ne serait pas plus active. Des étudiants courent dans tous les sens, le froufrou des tutus se mêle aux sons de vocalises. Difficilement, je parviens à intercepter un élève et lui demande s'il connaît Rachel Berry. A son nom, ses yeux brillent puis s'assombrissent et je réalise qu'elle a déjà ravagé des cœurs. Sans doute n'est il pas l'élu pourtant il est beau garçon. Un espoir grandit dans ma poitrine, se pourrait-il qu'elle non plus n'ai pas eu d'autres aventures après moi ?Il m'indique vaguement la salle de danse au deuxième étage. Cependant, il se ravise quelques secondes plus tard mais le brouhaha m'empêche de l'entendre tandis que la foule nous éloigne l'un de l'autre. Résolue, je mets de côté mon appréhension et gravit lentement les marches menant au deuxième étage.

Le couloir est vaste mais un panneau raffiné indique la direction de la salle de répétition. Tout est luxe et grandeur. Rachel doit être dans son élément.

_Rachel, je comprendrais si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi mais j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes une dernière fois. Je t'en supplie Rachel, il faut que l'on parle et pour une fois je suis là tu vois. Je ne fuis pas, je veux assumer. Alors permets moi de m'expliquer..._

Le reste meurt avant que je n'ai le temps de le penser. La porte de la salle est entrouverte. Des gémissements en sortent. Des gémissements de plaisir, rien à voir avec la douleur causée par une chorégraphie complexe. Je ferme les yeux alors que des sueurs froides coulent le long de mes tempes. Il faut que je sache. Doucement je m'approche et ouvre un peu plus.

Pour ne l'avoir aimer qu'une fois, je reconnaîtrais son corps entre milles. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui bougent selon ses attaques. Ses hanches qui se soulèvent, ses muscles qui se contractent en fonction de la force qu'elle met dans ses mouvements. Je ne veux même pas savoir qui est l'heureuse élue. Mon masque se fissure et les larmes tombent sur le parquet.

Elle m'a aperçut dans le miroir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise.

Après ce qui me semble une éternité, je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes, je cours, je fuis, encore. Je dévale les escaliers à une vitesse impressionnante. Il faut que je sorte de cet endroit de malheur. J'étouffe. Ce que j'ai pu être stupide. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle attendue ? Je ne lui ai jamais fait que du mal, elle ne m'a jamais aimé, cette nuit était une erreur, n'avait aucune espèce d'importance à ses yeux. Je courre toujours plus vite, j'ai un point sur le côté mais je ne veux pas m'arrêter, je ne peux pas.

Soudain je m'effondre, je rejoins le banc qui a été mon abri plus tôt dans la journée. Ce banc que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. Je me sens sale et idiote tandis que la colère s'insinue lentement en moi. Qui est cette pimbêche qui a osé me prendre ma Rachel ? Ma mâchoire se serre et je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de cette fille si elle était en face de moi. Pour une fois que j'avais ouvert les yeux, pour une fois que j'avais trouvé ce qui me rendrais heureuse, pour une fois que je ne jouais pas, il a fallut qu'une danseuse se mette en travers de ma route. Bien sûr je savais que Rachel ne me tomberais pas dans les bras, j'avais juste espéré qu'elle soit célibataire. Qu'on me donne une chance de la conquérir.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne vivement prête à congédier cet inconnu quand je la reconnais. Elle est là devant moi, le visage rougis par le froid et par la course. Essoufflée elle me fait comprendre par des gestes qu'elle voudrait me parler, mais dans un café.

Perdue et tel un automate je la suis. Peut-être est ce l'autre fille l'erreur en fin de compte ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Il s'agit cette fois de point de vue de Cassandra. Je vous prie de me pardonner d'avance si le personnage n'est pas respecté étant donné que je n'ai pas vu la saison quatre j'ai encore un peu de mal à cerner notre chère July.

Bref, enjoy et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis =)

PS : Il est évident que je ne possède pas Glee

**Point de vue Cassandra :**

Elle me désire et j'aime ça. J'aime ce pouvoir que j'ai sur elle, la façon dont je l'hypnotise. Elle ne m'écoute pas, elle me regarde, m'observe, me déshabille. Je la contrôle entièrement. Un mouvement de hanche et son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, une parole lascive et sa température augmente.

Je me joue d'elle. Depuis le début. Depuis que je l'ai vu arrivée triomphante dans ce cour. Depuis que je l'ai fait déchanté en en deux ou trois mots acerbes. Elle s'est soumise, elle est mienne.

Elle m'amuse beaucoup je dois dire. Dans sa manière d'essayer de me tenir tête, dans son visage qui se décompose quand je m'approche trop près. Elle déteste cette situation, je le sais, cela se sent. Elle me hait, mais elle me veut.

La musique cesse. Elle n'a pas entendu, elle est loin de cette salle, très loin. Il est temps de la ramener sur terre. Un sourire prédateur se met en place tandis que je place mes mains sur ses hanches. Elle se réveille et se crispe. Mon sourire disparaît. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Si elle s'apercevait être au centre de mon jeu, il deviendrait nettement moins palpitant.

Elle s'est retournée. Elle a peur, elle se sait fautive, mais elle ne lâche pas mon regard. J'aime ça aussi chez elle. Elle assume tout. En un mouvement de tête, j'ordonne à Kate de lancer la musique. Je la sens se tendre encore un peu plus.

Ses pas sont brouillons, sa danse n'est pas fluide. Elle bute sur chaque mouvement et écorche chaque enchaînement. En tant que prédateur cette vision m'enthousiasme, en tant que professeur j'ai envie de la tuer. Le tango est la danse la plus sensuelle du monde, à présent elle est assimilée à la danse du robot. Je bouillonne.

« L'amour Berry, quand tu danses le tango tu dois faire l'amour à ton partenaire. Tu es encore vierge ou quoi ? ». Je ne peux m'empêcher de hurler cette phrase alors que les dernières notes s'évaporent. Si une chose m'exaspère plus que cette vie minable que je mène, ce sont les mauvais élèves qui l'assombrissent un peu plus encore. Je rêve ou elle vient de me répondre ? D'un hochement de tête elle me fait comprendre que non, elle a déjà vu le loup. Cette pensée me fait rire intérieurement. Brody ? Non, elle est romantique. Trois mois ne lui suffit pas. Un loseur de l'Ohio ? Quoique rien ne dit que c'était un loup...

« C'était catastrophique ? » Une voix éraillée me répond. Elle est mal à l'aise, cela me plaît. « Alors danse comme cette nuit là ! » Ses sourcils se froncent, à quoi pense-t-elle ? Elle demande à ce qu'on remette la musique. Brody s'en charge et en profite pour lui envoyer un de ses fameux sourires.

Soudain, elle me plaque contre elle et s'emploie à mener la danse. Je la laisse faire, curieuse comme rarement je l'ai été. Se cacherait-il un esprit alpha dans ce mètre soixante de gaucherie consternante ? Elle laisse échapper un grognement rauque tandis que son corps se frotte toujours contre le mien. Je ne me suis pas trompée, elle n'a jamais vu de loup. Je laisse un rictus s'épanouir sur mon visage. La danse continue, elle conduit et je me laisse guider. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il y a dans le ventre de celle qui deviendra mienne dans peu de temps.

Je me surprend à penser qu'elle est belle. Pas de ces beautés de magazines, certes. Une beauté sauvage comme un diamant brut, pas encore taillé. J'efface cette pensée bien trop douce- et oh combien écœurante- pour quelqu'un comme moi quand une de ses jambes glisse entre les miennes. C'est un message on ne peut plus clair. Il semblerait que la si gentille Rachel Berry, future étoile de Broadway ait une envie on ne peut plus prosaïque en cet instant.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence se fait. Pas même un murmure ne le trahit. Elle me regarde et elle sait. Silencieusement, je déclare la fin du cours. Les élèves partent un à un. Ce pauvre Brody semble dépité. Il me ferait presque pitié si j'étais capable de compassion. Lui aussi a compris. Rachel Berry est à moi.

Nous restons quelques secondes seules, nos corps toujours collés. Je la jauge du regard, elle ne faiblit pas. J'attaque. J'avance et l'accule contre le mur. Je tiens ma proie et ne compte pas la laisser filer. Je place mes mains sur ses hanches, les caressent et remonte le long de son corps. Sa respiration se fait saccadée, elle perd le contrôle, elle accepte son rôle de jouet. Pourtant, je sens une hésitation. Elle ne répond pas, comme si elle ne voulait pas s'impliquer. Je grogne. J'aime dominer mais pas faire tout le travail. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou, et embrasse sa peau. Elle résiste toujours. Mes mains délaissent ses côtés pour agripper ses fesses. Je les malaxent durement. Qu'elle se réveille ! Enfin, son attitude change. Elle se laisse aller et ce n'est pas pour me déplaire. Elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux et amène mon visage à sa hauteur. Elle m'embrasse violemment. Romantique, ai-je dit ? Il semblerait que je me sois trompée. Berry n'est qu'une humaine avec des besoins. Besoins qui la transforme en animal. Elle ne m'octroie aucun répit. Bientôt je me retrouve allongée sur une table. Elle est au-dessus de moi et est en confiance. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et je dois avouer qu'elle maîtrise plutôt bien son art.

Je suis totalement nue quand vient la délivrance et ne retient aucun sons. A quoi bon ? Tibideaux a connaissance de ces parenthèses que je m'accorde avec les élèves. Elle ne fait rien car je suis la meilleure. Peu importe mon caractère instable, je suis passionnée et exigeante. En somme les qualités qu'elle recherche chez chaque professeur.

Je m'apprête à prendre mon tour lorsqu'elle s'immobilise. A peine ai-je le temps de comprendre cette attitude, qu'elle remet en place sa tenue et cours vers la sortie. « Quinn » est le seul mot que j'intercepte.

Je me relève difficilement. Ma peau endolorie par ses assauts. Tout en me rhabillant, le prénom me revient à l'esprit. Qui est cette « Quinn » ?

Pour la énième fois de la journée, un sourire s'inscrit sur mon visage. Au fond, savoir qui elle est ne m'intéresse pas. L'air affolé de ma jeune prude qui en fait ne l'est pas tant que ça indique clairement la nature de leur relation. La situation prend une tournure inattendue. Le jeu n'est pas fini tant qu'il n'y a pas de vainqueur n'est ce pas ? Et j'ai trouvé une nouvelle joueuse à abattre.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » lâche-t-elle.

Mon sourcil gauche s'arque à l'entente de l'affirmation. Me prend-elle pour une imbécile ?

« Enfin, si, c'est que tu crois, mais Qu. .

-Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre Rachel., je la coupe. Donne-toi à qui tu veux ce ne sont pas mes affaires. »

Mon ton est glacial et rentre en contradiction totale avec le lieu que nous fréquentons. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, elle m'a fait rentrer dans ce petit pub, à l'ambiance chaude et accueillante. Un sapin trône en son centre et partout dans la salle sont disséminées des décorations. Des boules, des guirlandes, quelques anges en chiffons. Tout est fait pour que le client se sente à l'aise. C'est efficace. Peu à peu, installé dans un fauteuil club, je me surprends à me détendre. Légèrement.

Rachel est devant moi. Muette, elle fixe sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Elle grelotte malgré son long manteau noir.

« Tu as froid, maintenant? Ma question est abrupte, je ne parviens pas à mettre les formes.

-Tu es en colère.

-Je me répète, ce que tu fais de tes fesses...

-Tu mens. »

Son attitude n'appelle pas à la discussion. Elle s'est redressée et me fixe sans ciller. L'appréhension a disparu.

« Pourquoi es tu là ? » Elle m'imite et prend les rênes de la conversation. Sa voix est dure et son regard tranchant.

« Je ne sais pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Disons que je ne sais plus. Toi et cette fille...

-A quoi t'attendais-tu Quinn ! Tu m'as ignorée tout l'été, tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels, messages ou e-mail, et pourtant je me suis montrée persévérante et têtue, tu n'étais même pas là à mon réveil ce matin là ! Tu pensais que je t'attendrais indéfiniment ? Que je te sauterais dans les bras ? Que je ramperais devant toi pour que tu m'accordes ton pardon ? Cela ne marche plus Quinn ! Ce n'est pas moi la coupable, si pour une fois dans ta vie tu avais assumé tes actes, on n'en serait pas là !

-J'étais ivre et...

-Foutaises ! Tu avais bu certes mais pas assez pour ne pas te contrôler. Toi et moi étions parfaitement consentantes et aptes à nous arrêtez si nous l'avions voulu. Tu aurais pu y mettre un terme Quinn, il suffisait de me repousser, de me dire non. Mais tu n'as rien fais, tu m'as même encouragée. Tu t'en souviens ? Arrête de... L'alcool n'est pas une bonne excuse. Tu le voulais, tu _ me_ voulais. »

Le silence répond à sa tirade. Les larmes menacent de rouler sur mes joues. Le rappel des faits est comme un coup de poignard. Je savais tout cela, je connaissais ma part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco mais l'entendre dire à voix haute... Rachel me met face à mes erreurs et je n'aime pas ça. Et surtout, devant elle, dans ce café où la plupart des têtes se sont relevées vers nous lorsqu'elle a élevé la voix, je ne peux pas fuir. La situation m'échappe. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Je ne contrôle jamais rien quand il s'agit d'elle.

« Qui...qui est cette fille ? Ma voix est hésitante. Elle a balayé mes dernières réserves de mauvaise foi. Plus rien ne peut me cacher maintenant.

-Cassandra July. Ma professeure de danse.

-Une professeure ? »

Elle ne répond rien. Sans doute cela la gêne elle aussi, pourtant elle ne se départi pas de son apparence froide et déterminée. Était-ce à quoi je ressemblais durant mes années de lycée ? Un monstre de glace, sans pitié ? Je n'aime pas cette Rachel là, ma Rachel est douce et tendre. Elle n'est pas comme ça, elle n'est pas comme moi.

« Je te propose le canapé de mon salon pour cette nuit. On expliquera à Kurt que tu es venue nous faire une surprise et t'évader un peu de la pression de Yale.

-Je peux prendre un hôtel, si tu veux

-Quinn, j'ai passé tellement de temps à t'apprivoiser et à devenir ce que je pense pouvoir qualifier d'amie. Bien sûr rien n'est simple, mais ce ne serait pas nous si c'était simple, n'est ce pas ? En tout cas, je ne te laisserai pas payer une chambre alors que je peux t'héberger. »

Elle me sourit et j'ai l'impression de voir le bout du tunnel. _Bien sûr rien n'est simple, mais ce ne serait pas nous si c'était simple, n'est ce pas ?_ Cette question me fait sourire et une once d'espoir semble renaître. Il y a encore un _nous_ quelque part. Lentement je hoche la tête.

« Merci » le murmure s'échappe de ma bouche. Elle n'y répond pas, mais se contente d'un clin d'oeil. Ma Rachel est revenue.

Cassandra

J'ai mal partout et c'est avec un gémissement de satisfaction que je plonge dans mon canapé. Cette antiquité n'a plus de forme, l'assise est inexistante, les ressorts ne sont plus depuis longtemps, à nombre d'endroit le cuir est troué, laissant place à des marques de cigarettes, néanmoins il reste confortable. Assez pour moi en tout cas.

Je regarde autour de moi et observe silencieusement mon appartement. Petit, rempli d'objet en tout genre : mes vielles coupes, des photos d'amis perdus de vue, mon premier contrat sur Broadway avant que je ne pète les plombs. Plus loin la porte de ma chambre est entrouverte et je sais déjà que j'y trouverais un monticule de linge sale. Cet environnement me dégoûte. Demain, je jetterais ce canapé et ferais appel à une entreprise de nettoyage. Une immigrée viendra me laver tout ça et je lui demanderai de jeter tous ces trucs débiles accrochés aux murs. Je ne garderais que les coupes. Le reste à quoi bon.

La soif me prend et je me redresse dans l'intention de me servir un whisky dans la cuisine. Je grimace, la douleur refait surface. Un sourire prend place quand je me rappelle pourquoi j'ai mal. Si un jour on m'avait que la petite Berry pouvait être aussi... sauvage.

Finalement je me dirige vers mon armoire et me verse un verre de vin rouge. Berry, Rachel Berry, Rachel Barbra Berry. Qu'est ce qui se cache sous tes airs de Diva, ma belle ? Qui es-tu ? L'alcool me flatte le palet tandis que ces questions tournent en boucle dans mon esprit. Brusquement, une idée me vient et je me tourne vers mon secrétaire. Après quelques minutes de recherches laborieuses -l'immigrée me triera tout cela aussi- j'en sorti une feuille vierge et un stylo, puis me rendit à nouveau vers mon canapé. En haut de la feuille, j'inscris Rachel Barbra Berry et entreprend de lister tout ce que je sais d'elle : Diva, maladroite, perfectionniste, élève souvent attentive (sauf quand elle me reluque), romantique mais sauvage. La liste s'allonge avec des qualificatifs en tous genres, cependant je ne peux m'empêcher de la clôturer avec un point d'interrogation : Quinn ?

Qui est cette fille ? Quelle est la nature de la relation avec Berry ? Comment est elle ? Je deviens vite obsessionnelle et pose sur papier toutes ces questions. S'il y a une chose que mon court séjour à Broadway m'a appris c'est qu'il faut mangé ou être mangé. Je me suis toujours située dans la première catégorie. Je dévore, j'abats et je tue, si possible quand c'est encore dans l'œuf. J'aurais aimé connaître son nom de famille, au moins avec Google j'aurais eu des renseignements. Quoique, Berry ne semble pas être une grande bourlingueuse, si elle l'a connu c'est forcément au lycée. Je me lève et mon bureau est la nouvelle cible de mes investigations. Je réussi à en tirer mes fiches élèves demandées en début d'années. Rapidement je trouve celle de Rachel, Lycée William McKinley, Lima Ohio. Je tape rapidement le nom de l'établissement dans ma barre de recherche, je clique sur le premier lien et un site au design horrible s'ouvre. Je navigue rapidement cherchant après les activités que propose ce trou paumé. Si je me souviens bien, elle assomme souvent Brody avec ses New Directions, une chorale je crois. Bingo ! Ils apparaissent. Berry est sur la photo de présentation. Un géant est à coté d'elle suivi d'un gras à crête -mignon- d'un blond à la bouche énorme, d'une blonde fille à papa, de deux cheerleaders, bref une bande d'éclopés surtout avec ce type sur quatre roues et l'obèse afro-américaine. Alléluia! Ces campagnards ont mis une légende, de gauche à droite Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson, Noah Puckerman -je garde son nom en tête à celui là- Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray... mon regard s'arrête. Quinn Fabray, la blonde fille à papa. Intéressant. Plutôt jolie fille. Bon d'accord très jolie fille. Elle à cet air de je ne sais quoi qui la rend supérieure aux autres. Je surfe sur d'autres pages du site, histoire de voir si elle n'est pas dans d'autres clubs, ou les photos la montrerait mieux. Encore Bingo ! Elle est affichée avec les cheerios. A ses côtés une vielle sportive en survêtement, quand est ce que les paumés arrêterons de nous agresser avec leurs tenues sordides ? Quinn Fabray, capitaine de l'équipe et Sue Sylvester, Coach et star locale. Alors vraiment très très locale.

Je ferme la page et ouvre de nouveau mon moteur de recherche. Quinn Fabray s'y lit succinctement. De nouveau quelques liens apparaissent, mais un en particulier attire mon regard. Blog de Jacob Ben-Israel, interview exclusive de Quinn Fabray. La vidéo charge pendant que mon excitation monte. Je vais enfin connaître un peu mieux ma rivale. Sa voix est claire et assurée. Tout dans son attitude transpire l'assurance et l'estime de soi. Elle est fière, à la tête haute et semble capable de tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Elle ne le dit pas clairement mais il suffit de lire entre les lignes. Tiens une questions croustillante :

« Et que penses-tu de la façon dont Rachel Berry, la leader du Glee Club se rapproche de ton petit copain le Quater-Back Finn Hudson ?

-Je dis que la gestion de sa popularité n'appartient qu'à lui. Cependant, je lui conseille vivement d'éviter ce genre de personnage s'il souhaite que son équipe de football continue de l'écouter. Déjà qu'on le prend pour gay depuis qu'il chante dans cette chorale de minable, si on apprend qu'il se laisse mené par le bout du nez par une Diva de pacotille qui ne sait même pas ce que signifie le mot élégance, alors il perdra tout crédit. Manhands, si tu m'écoutes et que tu tiens un tant soit peu à ton cher Finn, libère-le et reste dans ta case de looser. C'est moi qui choisit qui monte et qui descend. J'ai décidé que jusqu'à ton entrée à l'université tu ne sera rien alors facilite-moi la tâche et disparaît.

-Encore une dernière question, tu dis que le Glee club est minable. Cela ne t'empêche pas d'y aller tous les midis. Comment expliques-tu cela ?

-Une activité artistique ou littéraire est toujours un plus dans le dossier scolaire. Et entre mes entraînements et le club d'abstinence, je n'ai pas le temps de m'investir dans le club journalisme, surtout que cela voudrait dire passer plus de temps avec toi. Déjà là, je suis à bout. Maintenant tu permets mais le coach m'attend.

-C'était Jacob Ben-Israel en direct du couloir du troisième étage de Mckinley ! »

Un sifflement m'échappe. A en croire la date 30 septembre 2009, elle devait à peine avoir seize ans. Mais quel répondant. Et sa façon de décrire Berry, splendide ! Cependant, quelque chose clochait. Dans sa réponse à la question du rapprochement entre Finn et Rachel, à aucun moment elle n'a montré explicitement de jalousie. Pourtant l'intitulé indiquait bien qu'elle et le garçon était en couple, non ? Comme si elle se fichait pas mal du jeune homme en lui-même. Enfin, nombre de femmes ne se servaient des hommes que pour leur statut. J'en suis l'exemple même.

J'ajoute deux nouveaux qualificatifs à la liste de Quinn, calculatrice et ayant une fibre artistique. Après tout si elle était restée toutes ces années dans le Glee Club, c'est qu'elle devait être en phase avec ses intentions. Et puis, si je me rappelle bien. Ils ont gagné les nationales à Chicago. Peut-être y a-t-il des vidéos ? Je chercherais un autre jour. La fatigue me gagne et il me tarde de regagner mon lit. Distraitement je rabats l'écran de mon ordinateur sans l'éteindre et me rends dans ma chambre où comme prévu un bordel monstre s'entasse. Vive ceux qui croient au rêve américains ! Que ferais-je sans mexicaine pour ranger tout ce bazar.

Je m'endors rapidement, mes dernières pensées allant vers une petite brune. Quelle blonde choisira-t-elle ? J'ai hâte que le match commence, il me suffit juste de trouver comment l'enclencher.


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous! Voici un nouveau chapitre.

Glee ne m'appartient toujours pas

Rachel

L'eau beaucoup trop chaude coule sur moi et me laisse des traces de morsures sans que je n'y prête véritablement attention. Mon esprit est ailleurs et occupé par les événements d'hier. Je m'agace. Après ma rupture avec Finn je m'étais jurée de ne me concentrer que sur mon objectif : Broadway. Je ne voulais vivre que pour travailler, chanter et danser. Et voilà que Miss Fabray débarque et chamboule encore une fois la routine dans laquelle je m'étais confortablement installée. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle avait eu cinq mois, cinq longs mois pour me donner signe de vie. Aucun appel, messages ou mails, rien jusqu'à il y a quelques heures où elle arrive comme une fleur et assiste à _ça_. A moi avec ma professeure de danse. Professeure qui peut à peine me supporter. Je ne parviens même pas à m'expliquer comment _ça_ était arrivé. Pourquoi July ne m'a pas repoussé en m'injuriant et en me faisant comprendre que ce que je dansais ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un tango. Comment-ai je pu me laisser aller à des mouvements aussi suggestifs devant l'ensemble de mes camarades ? Qu'en pensait Brody ? Son soutien étant l'unique auquel je pouvais prétendre dans cette classe m'est plus que nécessaire. J'ai besoin de lui. Reprendra-t-il son petit jeu de séduction ? Personne ne peut douter de la nature de mes activités avec July hier. Elle était réputée pour attirer ses élèves dans une danse beaucoup plus intime. Moi qui l'a méprisé pour cela, j'y ai sauté à pieds joints. Tout cela à cause de Quinn, de son absence, de son absence d'explication. J'étais frustrée même après autant de temps et July m'a offert l'occasion de ne plus y penser. De tourner la page. D'oublier une nuit qui ne fut même pas parfaite car un peu maladroite. Tout est la faute de Quinn.

Quinn

Le canapé de Rachel et Kurt n'est pas le plus confortable au monde. Je me réveille toute endolorie devant le regard amusé de ce dernier.

«Bien dormi ?

-On peut dire ça. De toute façon, je ne crois pas avoir le droit de me plaindre.

-Tu pourras dormir avec moi ce soir. Enfin, si tu le souhaites, mon lit est grand et je te promets de ne pas tenter de profiter de toi durant la nuit.

-Très drôle Kurt. Mais je ne sais pas si je vais rester. Il y a Yale, et puis je ne veux pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Alors nous nous reverrons le jour de ton enterrement. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais à ce que ta robe te mette en valeur pour ton dernier jour.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai reçu un appel de notre chère Santana. Si tu reviens sans réponse satisfaisante, elle te tue. Nous savons tous les deux ce qu'elle entend par réponse satisfaisante, n'est ce pas ?

-Rachel ne me pardonnera pas. Elle a été très claire pendant notre tête à tête, hier après-midi.

-Quinn, Rachel agit très bizarrement depuis que tu es là. Ce matin encore, elle te regardait dormir avec un sourire béat, une seconde plus tard, si ses yeux étaient des armes, ton corps serait criblés de balles. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé après les nationales et même si j'ai une petite idée, cela ne me concerne pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es là maintenant. Il y a bien une raison. Santana Lopez a beau être Santana Lopez, si cet événement entre Rachel et toi n'avait jamais signifié quoique ce soit, tu ne serais pas ici. Si tu es dans cet appartement, c'est qu'une partie de toi l'a décidé. Au nom de Dieu, tu es Quinn Fabray, ! Et Quinn Fabray n'est pas une loque qui abandonne au premier obstacle. Tu as été enceinte, looser, handicapée et regardes-toi, tu marches la tête haute maintenant !

-Kurt, tu ne comprends pas. Nous avons été trop loin toutes les deux cette nuit là...

-Avez-vous fait l'amour ? Réponds Quinn, je veux comprendre la situation.

-C'était magique Kurt. Nous étions dans l'euphorie de la soirée. Le trophée trônait au milieu de la salle. Nous sommes devenus quelqu'un ce soir-là Kurt. Tout était possible. Alors, j'ai bu un peu pour me donner du courage et je l'ai abordée. A un mois de la fin d'année, je voulais consolider notre amitié naissante. Elle a accepté de me suivre dans une chambre. Nous avons beaucoup parlé, de nos projet, de ma fierté de l'avoir comme amie, de sa performance sur scène, de ce qu'elle ressentait devant un public. Elle me manquait déjà, elle était là devant moi, elle parlait sans respirer et moi je pensais que trois mois plus tard, six gares me sépareraient d'elle. Un creux se formait dans mon ventre et sur le coup la seule idée qui m'ait traversé l'esprit pour le combler était de la faire taire. En l'embrassant. Elle m'a répondu et nous nous sommes allongées. La suite tu la devines. C'était beau Kurt, on ne savait pas très bien comment faire, il y a eu beaucoup de caresses imprécises, d'essais infructueux mais c'était parfait. Elle m'a appartenue toute la nuit, il n'y avait plus personne, plus de Finn, de Shelby, de Puck ou de Joe, juste nous enlacées. C'était sa première fois, Kurt. Je lui ai pris ce moment. Ce moment qu'elle devait vivre avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Le lendemain, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que cela impliquait. Est ce que j'aimais les femmes, ou juste Rachel ? Est-ce qu'elle va me pardonner d'avoir été sa première ? J'ai vraiment un blocage avec ce fait Kurt. J'étais ivre moi avec Puck. Rien ne s'est passé comme je le voulais. J'imaginais cela romantique, intime, avec des roses, un bon repas et des paroles douces. J'ai eu droit à un lit défait, de l'alcool, deux parts de pizzas,une maison pleine de monde et à un « mais non, t'es pas grosse ! ». J'en ai voulu à Puck, peut-être plus pour cela que pour m'avoir mise enceinte et j'ai fait exactement la même chose avec Rachel. J'ai été Puck, Kurt. Je la voulais et je l'ai prise sans me soucier de ce qu'elle désirait.

-Que sais-tu de la conception de la première fois pour Rachel ?

-Elle est romantique ! Elle voit la vie comme une comédie musicale, elle rêve du Prince Charmant et de son cheval blanc. Je n'ai été qu'une sorcière armée de gobelets remplis de sluschies !

-Vous étiez amies ! Quinn est ce que tu as saisis ce que tu représentais pour elle ? Sa colère ne porte pas sur sa première fois, mais sur le fait que tu n'étais pas là à son réveil. Elle m'a souvent dit que cela avait été parfait. Que ses rêves n'égalaient pas ce que vous aviez vécu, elle souffre juste de ton absence.

-Attends ? Elle t'en a parlé ? Je croyais que tu ne savais pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-J'ai menti je voulais avoir ta version de l'histoire.

-Kurt tu es...

-Qu'est ce qu'est Kurt ? »

Je me retourne et vois Rachel, visiblement fraîchement sortie de sa douche. Elle attend une réponse.

« Je suis génial ma chérie ! Tu n'es pas d'accord avec Quinn ?

-Si bien sûr. Je vous laisse, je dois aller en cours. A ce soir ! »

Et elle s'en va en ne m'ayant pas adressé un seul regard. Kurt me fixe, désolé.

« Quand je te dis qu'elle est incompréhensible en ce moment, dit-il.

-Au contraire, pour moi elle est très claire.

-Quinn Fabray, je vais me fâcher. Je dois partir au travail là, mais je te préviens que si tu ne te remues pas tu vas avoir affaire à moi. Tu sais comment on m'appelle chez Vogue ? The Devil. En référence au _Diable s'habille en Prada. _Je peux le devenir pour toi. Fais les magasins, trouve toi une occupation...

-Rachel couche avec sa prof. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai lâché cette information. Est-ce que j'espérais me sentir plus légère s'il était au courant ? Il ne dit rien mais se rassoit. Il a pâlit.

« Qui ?

-Une certaine Cassandra July. Tu la connais ? Moi je n'ai aperçu que ses jambes nues.

-Tu les as vu, en train de...

-Oui.

-Mon Dieu. De ce que j'en sais, Rachel et sa professeure ne s'entendent pas à merveille. July lui reproche ses origines de l'Ohio, son ambition et ses lacunes en danse. Cassandra a aussi une réputation de prédatrice qui aime jouer avec ses proies. Il n'est pas rare qu'un élève tombe entre ses griffes. Du moins ce sont des On-dit auxquels je ne voulais pas croire, par mesure de prudence. Je me suis tellement trompé sur les gens à cause des rumeurs. Mais là, cela se confirme. Jamais je n'aurais cru Rachel capable de ça. Il y a deux jours encore elle me disait la détester.

-Rachel a développé son jeu de comédienne alors.

-Ou c'est juste tout récent. Je ne saisis pas ce renversement de situation. Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

-Rachel m'a vu les voir. Elle m'a tout avoué par la suite.

-S'il te plaît Quinn, je ne sais pas ce que Rachel fabrique, mais il faut l'aider là. Pour ne l'avoir entraperçue que deux ou trois fois, j'ai le pressentiment que cette femme ne lui convient pas du tout. Protège-la. Bats-toi, s'il te plaît Quinn, ne l'abandonne pas. »

Il me quitte sur ces mots. Je me lève et me rends enfin dans la salle de bain. L'odeur de Rachel y règne encore. Je me regarde dans le miroir et inspire longuement. Il semblerait qu'on ait besoin d'un super-héros ici. Il semblerait que ce soit moi.

Cassandra

J'ai hâte de donner mon cours. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Va-t-elle rougir des souvenirs d'hier ? Je la vois déjà très mal à l'aise, sentant le poids des regards sur elle. Tétanisée à chaque fois que je la frôlerait. Ce que je ne manquerais pas de faire. Rachel est en équilibre instable pour le moment, je veux la faire tomber. Complètement. Elle est née pour être mon objet.

Les étudiants arrivent, nerveux. Je leur fais cet effet, à tous. J'inspire l'angoisse et suis sûre de peupler leur cauchemars. _Qu'il me haïssent, pourvu qu'ils me craignent._ Calligula je crois. Cet empereur avait tout compris.

En entrant, Brody me lance un drôle de regard, sert les poings et carre les épaules. Serait-il en train de me défier ? Je sais son intérêt certain pour la petite diva mais je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait me la réclamer. C'est si chevaleresque. Pathétique.

Je me détourne de lui, en n'oubliant pas de lui lancer un sourire qui lui communique tout le mépris que j'ai pour lui, et soudain elle est là dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle enlace brièvement Brody et se dirige directement vers les barres pour s'échauffer. Je suis frustrée, pas un seul instant elle ne m'a prêter attention. Où sont la peur et l'inconfort ?

Je m'approche d'elle, féline. D'un geste lascif, je corrige sa position et en profite pour laisser traîner ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Comment va Quinn ? Dis-je d'une voix chaude »

Elle se retourne, étonnée. Son regard se fait encore plus lointain à l'évocation de ce nom. Elle respire et assène :

« Hier était une monstrueuse erreur »

Elle s'en va et s'entraîne avec Brody. Il sourit, victorieux. Je serre la mâchoire. Cassandra July n'est jamais une erreur !

**Encore une fois le chapitre n'est pas très long. Je n'aime pas vraiment celui-ci puisqu'il ne s'y passe pas énormément de chose, si ce n'est le réveil de Quinn. J'espère réussir à vous donnez la suite assez rapidement. Le jeu devrait commencer. **


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un nouveau chapitre, désolée du retard, je vais essayer de me rattraper pendant les vacances. Comme toujours, les remarques bonnes ou mauvaises sont toujours les bienvenues et n'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous imaginez la suite. Personnellement, je ne fais plus de pronostic, les personnages semblent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Quinn

Trois heures. Cela fait trois longues heures que je suis seule depuis que Kurt a refermé la porte derrière lui. Trois longues heures durant lesquelles je me suis acharnée sur ce pauvre ordinateur à la recherche d'une quelconque information sur Cassandra July. Et rien. Rien à part le fait qu'elle soit professeure à NYADA, élève de l'Abraham Lincoln Highschool, puis de NYADA. Elle aurait été choisi pour jouer un rôle dans la comédie Gypsy. Mais pour une obscure raison, je ne parviens pas à en savoir plus. Elle aurait été pressentie, mais le reste est flou. Aucune trace, comme volatilisée. Je soupire. Ce n'est pas cela qui va m'apprendre qui est cette femme.

Dans un élan de rage désespérée, j'éteins l'appareil en manquant de l'envoyer à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cette situation me renvoie à la vielle Quinn, celle qui voulait récupérer Beth à tout prix, celle qui mourait sans Beth. Je pensais avoir évolué mais non, cette envie de faire une bêtise, d'aller voir cette July et de lui expliquer fermement que Rachel est à moi, est bien présente et il devient de plus en plus difficile de refréner cette pulsion. Rachel. Je repense à ses paroles. Pour qui je me prenais ? Elle a raison, pourquoi m'aurait-elle attendue ? Qui suis-je pour cela ? Elle a grandit, elle n'est plus Miss-j'attendrai-d'avoir-mon-premier-Tony-avant-d'avoir-des-relations. C'est une femme séduisante et qui s'assume.

Doucement je me dirige vers sa chambre. Elle est impeccable, aucun désordre n'est accepté, signe que quelque chose la dérange. Rachel est une personne ordonnée mais qui peut devenir presque maniaque quand elle est inquiète. L'état de sa chambre en est la preuve et je m'en veux de participer à ce bouleversement. J'attrape l'un de ses oreillers et le serre contre moi. Je me sens bien, comme dans un cocon, plus rien ne m'atteint, ni les mots et le silence de Rachel, ni le ton alarmant de Kurt, ni le sourire narquois que July affichait sur certaines de ses photos. Il n'y a que moi et cet oreiller et je me plaît à inventer un monde plein de « Et si ». « Et si » j'étais restée ? Aurais-je légitimement droit de casser la figure à la professeur de danse ? Un sourire éclate sur mon visage tandis que j'image refaire la plastique de cette succube à ma façon. Je ne suis pas spécialement violente, mais quelques fois me penser en train de me défouler est source de soulagement.

Mon regard accroche un album sur l'étagère de Rachel. Première année de lycée, les New Direction n'existaient pas encore, Rachel postait des vidéos d'elle sur Myspace que je m'empressais de commenter, je n'étais pas enceinte, j'étais reine. On m'admirait, j'étais la fille que tous les garçons voulaient avoir, et que toutes les filles voulaient être. Je m'en empare et le feuillette. On me voit, toute jeune aux côtés de Sue Sylvester. Déterminée, fière, stable, indétrônable. La plus jeune capitaine des Cheerleaders de l'histoire de McKingley. Manipulatrice et vicieuse aussi. Mais à cette époque j'avais tout ce que je voulais, alors peut-être que tout n'est pas à oublier. Peut-être devrais-je apprendre de cette jeune Quinn. La maturité m'a calmée, mais m'a rendue moins audacieuse, plus conciliante. Cette fois je n'ai pas le temps d'y aller en douceur, la fin justifie les moyens. Ma fin est d'éviter à ma brune une relation malsaine avec une couguar et par la même occasion de faire en sorte qu'elle entame une relation avec moi, les moyens seront la séduction, la finesse, et la force de persuasion.

Tremblez, Quinn fait son come-back.

Rachel

Brody m'a invitée à déjeuner. Je n'ai pas pu refuser surtout qu'avec lui tout est simple. Il est sincère et ne cache rien. Tout est visible dans ses yeux, dans ses sourires. Je sais ce qu'il veut et il ne le cache pas. Il me veut moi. Peut-être est il la solution de facilité, au moins avec lui je sais à quoi m'attendre alors qu'avec Cassandra ou Quinn. Ce sont des as du poker, elles savent jouer avec leur cartes et me rendent complètement folle. Cassandra avec sa voix suave et son aura, Quinn avec Quinn. C'est difficilement descriptible, tout en elle me déstabilise. Sa voix, son charme, ses yeux, son attitude qu'elle contrôle à la perfection. Elle ne montre que ce qu'elle veut. Bien sûr en ce moment, elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle même, elle culpabilise et semble complètement désorientée mais même cette fragilité m'émeut. C'est un colosse au pied d'argile, et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la serrer tout contre moi et de lui dire que tout va bien, que je suis là. Cette situation semble sans solution. Je veux une assurance et une stabilité qu'elle ne pourra peut-être jamais m'offrir, et pourtant quand elle est là, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer dans les bras de Brody. Il est mignon, elle est sublime. Il peut m'offrir un toit, une sécurité, elle m'offre la passion et l'aventure. L'aventure d'une conquête car elle n'est jamais acquise mais se mérite toujours. Parce qu'elle est loin et pourtant si près. Elle me veut, je n'ai qu'un geste à faire et elle me couronnera impératrice puisque tout n'est que démesure avec elle. On s'est haïes aussi fort que l'on s'est aimées cette nuit là. Rien ne peut être figé ou routinier avec elle car elle est source d'émotion, de motion, de mouvement. Brody est vecteur d'amitié, cet amour tranquille qu'on deux personnes qui vivent depuis longtemps ensemble. Il me donne ses qualités et se montre prêt à effacer ses défauts, elle me donne tout qualité et défaut, elle ne changera pas pour moi. Elle ne peut pas, on lui a tellement demander de se formater que jamais je ne lui demanderais d'oublier une partie d'elle même. Je dois tout aimer d'elle, même ses côtés sombres, ses extrêmes, je dois aimer toutes les Quinn, celle qui m'a fait du mal, celle qui m'a rassurée, celle m'a aimé. Et cet effort, je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Et Cassandra dans tout cela. Un fantasme ? Un échappatoire à cette envie de Quinn ? Un moyen de me montrer que je peux vibrer avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ? Une vengeance ? Elle est là et me fixe depuis tout à l'heure. Elle n'a vraisemblablement pas apprécié ma remarque. Pauvre Brody, il s'applique mais rien n'est assez bon pour elle. Il comprend la raison et supporte avec le sourire. Il recommence encore et encore et ne s'avoue pas vaincu. Il me regarde souvent, me glisse quelques mots quand il est assez près : « Tu es une femme qu'on mérite Rachel ! »

Il est amusé et fier et ce plaît à taquiner Cassandra en me frôlant dés que cela est possible. Elle fulmine et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne s'attaque à lui, mais rien. Elle redevient calme et observe sa parade amoureuse en silence. Que mijote-t-elle ?

Cassandra

Je donne enfin la fin du cours et me retient de courir aux toilettes pour vomir. Ce garçon est plus efficace qu'un laxatif tellement il dégoûte « d'amour ». Elle a remarqué mon calme soudain , j'aurais pu prendre Brody, le virer de mon cours ou l'encastrer dans un mur. J'aurais pu, mais à quoi bon ? Il aurait été une victime, un héros aux yeux de ma belle ingénue. Non, il suffit juste de leur gâcher leur petit rendez-vous. Et ça je sais faire.

D'une voix ferme je congédie tous les élèves mais prie Rachel de rester. Elle panique légèrement, je jubile. Brody est là, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Weston que n'avez vous pas compris dans « l'heure est finie bande d'incapables ! ». Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué vous êtes le chef de file de ces incapables ! »

Il part réticent, mais il sait que s'il veut restez à Nyada, il vaut mieux me ménager.

« Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

-Miss July, vous voulez me parler ?

-Ferme la porte s'il te plaît. »

Docile, elle s'exécute et j'en profite pour admirer son adorable et tout à fait alléchant postérieur. Il faut vraiment que je gagne cette guerre.

« Qui est Quinn, Rachel ?

-Vous m'avez déjà posez la question.

-Et tu ne m'as pas répondu, prétextant que je n'étais qu'un erreur. Voyons, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas le cas. Hier, tu en avais envie. »

Ma voix s'est faite basse tandis que je me rapproche d'elle. La bouche entrouverte, elle ne sait pas quoi répondre.

« Qui est Quinn Rachel ? » Simple murmure dans l'oreille. Elle suffoque et ses joues sont rouges.

« C'est une amie, une simple amie.

-Oh, une amie pour qui tu as couru presque à moitié nue dans l'école. Une simple amie pour laquelle tu m'as laissé sur ma fin. J'avais très envie de jouer tu sais. Tu m'as frustrée.

-J'y tiens beaucoup.

-Pourtant, elle n'a pas toujours été tendre, n'est ce pas. Tu n'étais qu'une looser et elle capitaine des pom-pom girls.

-Comment le savez vous ?

-J'aime me renseigner sur les gens que je dois abattre.

-Ne la touche pas !

-Oh, tu passes au tutoiement.

-Je te jure Cassandra que si tu lui fais le moindre mal...

-Tu quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne toucherais pas à Barbie, mais dis lui de rester loin de toi.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, Cassandra.

-Quand avez vous couché ensemble ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que...

-Oh, je t'en prie, tu la défends comme chienne enragée. Ce n'est pas une simple amie.

-Cet été, après notre victoire aux nationales.

-Quelle belle façon de fêter cet événement, je te l'accorde. Tu as aimé ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas !

-Cesse de faire ta prude, nous savons très bien que tu n'en es pas une du tout !

-Oui. Cela te convient oui j'ai aimé, plus qu'hier si tu veux tout savoir ! »

La claque part toute seule. Je ne peux pas supporter son discours. Rachel Berry est à moi ! Alors j'agrippe sa nuque et l'embrasse, férocement. Sans lui laisser de temps je la soulève et l'assoie sur l'une des tables. Elle me repousse et je sais que je n'irais pas plus loin. Je ne veux rien faire sans son consentement, elle doit s'abandonner à moi, être totalement mienne. Alors je m'écarte et la laisse s'enfuir. Lentement je m'effondre et fond en larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

Rachel

Brody m'a attendue en bas du grand escalier et je m'efforce de ne rien faire paraître. Il semble inquiet mais se contente de se rassurer avec mon sourire forcé. Je sens encore le goût des lèvres de Cassandra, je sens encore sa rage, son envie. La trace rouge sur mon visage dû au coup s'est atténuée et je peux la faire facilement passée pour la conséquence de mon empressement et de mon plaisir à le voir en dehors des cours. Toujours aussi galant, il m'interroge sur mes projets d'avenir si Broadway ne s'offre pas à moi. Il croit en moi, ce n'est pas cela, dû moins, c'est ce qu'il ne cesse de répéter, mais comme l'école nous a demandé d'envisager d'autres voies professionnelles, il a fallu que je pense à mon éventuel échec et aux sorties de secours possibles. Je ne me vois pas travailler dans un bureau comme lui, à dénicher et diriger de nouveaux talents. Je veux vraiment être au contact des autres, je veux voir des sourires, je veux garder un contact humain et ne pas voir la musique comme un business. Je veux, si Broadway ne me reconnaît pas, être professeure de chant, je veux être un mélange de Shelby pour son intelligence, son autorité, son exigence, et de M. Schuester pour sa capacité à croire en chacun de ses élèves. Il sourit à mon explication et m'assure que je serais une professeure formidable et que bon nombre de jeunes hommes se précipiteraient sur la fiche d'inscription. Je sourie au sous-entendu et replace une mèche derrière mon oreille. Je suis mal à l'aise avec ça, surtout en ce moment où j'ai l'impression d'être un trophée que trois personnes s'arrachent. Je pensais que ce serait vraiment bien de me sentir désirée, d'être vu belle, de savoir que l'on me voulait mais honnêtement depuis hier, je me rends compte que tout cela n'est que foutaises. Je suis complètement perdue et ne suis plus maîtresse de la situation. Quinn, Brody, Cassandra, Brody, Quinn, Cassandra, Cassandra, Quinn, Brody...

Ce dernier me coupe dans ma litanie intérieure pour me montrer le petit restaurant où il a réservé. Un petit coin de verdure dans New-York, qui tente de rappeler l'Italie.

« Ils proposent des plats végétariens, ne t'en fais pas. »

Je sourie encore et on entre. La table est bien située, assez cachée pour me faire comprendre que ce n'est pas un simple repas entre amis, mais assez exposée pour profiter du soleil de décembre. Brody me montre toutes ses dents et ne détache pas son regard de moi.

« Alors qu'en dis tu, le cadre n'est pas mal n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, c'est charmant. Très, comment dire, intime pour un déjeuner entre amis, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Rachel. Je sais très bien que tu as compris mes intentions. Et pourtant, tu es là avec moi. Tu as accepté le repas, que dois-je en conclure ? »

Il a joint ses mains et a posé ses avant-bras bien à plat sur la table. Il a la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Je me sens toute petite devant lui, il veut une réponse que je ne peux donner.

« Très bien, je ne te brusque pas Rachel. Si, ce qui se murmure est vrai...

-Se murmure ?

-Eh bien, on dit qu'hier toi et Cassandra n'avaient pas fait que jouer aux cartes si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Cela ne regarde personne !

-Rachel, calme-toi. Il attrape ma main. Personnellement, je pense que cet écart ne signifie rien. Tu peux être ouverte d'esprit, c'est tout. Je suis persuadé que tu n'es pas lesbienne, tu as voulu te marier avec un homme. Un vrai homme, Finn est plutôt viril avec sa taille impressionnante. En tout cas, ne t'inquiète pas, on fait tous des expériences, pas besoin de te remettre en question pour ça. »

Je me tais à l'écoute de ses propos. Il y a quelques jours, il m'aurait convaincue facilement. Mais maintenant, avec les baisers de « Cassy », les regards de Quinn. Les souvenirs d'avec Quinn qui me reviennent et me troublent dés que je pense à elle, je ne suis pas sûre que tout ne soit qu'une expérience futile. J'en suis presque insultée.

« Mangeons tranquillement Rachel. Tout est au clair entre nous et tu sais mes désirs. Tu me répondra quand tu sera prête. »

Un hochement du chef suffit à lui répondre, et nous détournons la conversations sur des sujets moins problématiques. Nos projets pour le week-end, New-york sous la neige, Kurt et son travail, Lima, ma famille, les ND. Il se montre particulièrement curieux à leur endroit, alors je lui parle de la maladresse de Finn mais de sa générosité aussi, de Noah et de son côté Don Juan, de Santana, son caractère enflammé, des petites phrases de Brittany, de la misogynie modérée et bon enfant d'Artie, de la timidité de Tina, du talent de Mike, de Sugar et de son argent, de la naïveté touchante de Sam, de la piété de Joe, de la voix de Mercedes, du gel de Blaine, de l'accent incompréhensible de Rory et du charme de Quinn.

« Tu parles d'eux avec tellement d'amour. Tu es touchante Rachel.

-C'est ma famille. Je les insupporte, mais je sais que je peux compter sur eux. On se donne régulièrement des nouvelles. Ils sont indispensables à mon équilibre.

-Je comprends, en tant que fille unique, tu les considères comme tes frères et sœur.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait unique et ce ne sont pas mes frères et sœur. Ce serait vraiment étrange étant donné toutes les intrigues amoureuses qu'il y a eut dans le groupe.

-Pas tout à fait unique ?

-Avec l'accord de mes pères, j'ai commencé une démarche pour reconnaître Shelby Corcoran comme ma mère. Elle a une petite fille, donc ça fait d'elle ma sœur, je suppose.

-Oh, je imagine une petite brune toute comme toi.

-Pas vraiment, Beth est blonde comme les blés. Elle a été adopté.

-Oh. »

La fin de repas se termina dans un silence apaisant, seulement interrompu par des remarques sur la nourriture. Brody sourit et interpella un serveur.

« Je suis désolé Rachel, il faut que j'y aille mon cours d'option commence dans un quart d'heure.

-Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

-Prends le temps de terminer.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-L'addition s'il vous plait.

-Tout de suite Monsieur »

Brody paie, enfile son manteau puis fait un geste auquel je ne m'attends pas. Il se penche rapidement pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

« Si cela peut t'aider à te décider. »

Je le vois tourner à droite après être sorti du restaurant et je pose ma tête entre mes mains en signe de reddition.

Cassandra

Mes yeux sont enfin secs et j'observe d'un œil vide mon environnement. Je ne pleure jamais, pleurer c'est pour les faibles. Je ne suis pas faible, je suis une terreur. Je gagne à tous les coups, et cette fois-ci ne fera pas exception. Rachel Berry sera à moi, elle se donnera à moi, tout entière. Et je maudis cette Quinn qui vient me contrarier et me faire perdre mes moyens. Sans elle, je n'aurais jamais frapper Rachel, mes larmes n'auraient pas coulé. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'ont elles fait ? On pleure quand on ressent des choses, et moi je ne ressens rien. Juste le plaisir de la domination, rien d'autre.

Mon reflet m'apparaît à travers le miroir. Ce que j'y vois n'est pas agréable. Un monstre sans cœur, vide et seul. J'ai pleuré de désespoir et de rage. J'ai pleuré parce que ma proie m'échappe. Parce que depuis trois mois, elle n'est qu'à moi, depuis septembre je la maîtrise. Et là, il faut que cette poupée débarque et me la vole ! Il faut que j'entende Rachel murmurer après nos ébats, il faut qu'elle soit plus importante que moi, que l'affection que notre brune lui porte soit plus forte que la crainte que je lui inspire. Rachel l'a défendue ! Rachel m'a tenue tête pour elle. Depuis septembre elle se tait, elle se plie à moi, elle encaisse sans rien dire, quand elle se réveille c'est pour cette pimbêche !

Mes poings se crispent et j'ai envie de tout envoyer en l'air. Sans demander mon reste je sors de l'établissement et décide de prendre mon après-midi. Tibideaux est habituée à mes coups d'éclat et se contentera de me coller un avertissement inutile.

Rapidement je suis dehors et me glace. Ce qu'il fait froid. La neige s'étale devant moi, m'aveuglant. Je cours jusqu'à la station de métro, manquant de me casser la figure deux ou trois fois sous le regard étonné de pingouin aussi rapide qu'un unijambiste sans prothèses courant le cent mètre.

La chaleur de la rame me donne de nouveau des couleurs et mes membres congelés reprennent vie.

Je souhaite juste être chez moi, loin de cette salle de malheur, loin des paroles de Rachel, loin de l'importance de Quinn. Loin de cette guerre que je sens devenir défaite.

Six stations et un quart d'heure de marche plus tard, je retrouve ma prison. L'immigrée est venue faire le ménage. Tout est propre, tout est neuf. Je n'ai plus de canapé. De rage, je cogne contre ma table basse et envoie valser les fleurs fraîches. Je déteste les fleurs fraîches ! Abrutie de femme de ménage qui espère se faire rappeler pour un bouquet ridicule !

Je file directement sous la douche, me déshabille en hâte. L'eau tiède nettoie mes mauvaises pensées et me revigore. Emmitouflée dans un peignoir, je m'installe devant mon ordinateur, et vais visiter le fichier intitulé Quinn Fabray.

Je revois son sourire, sa beauté jeune, sa fougue. J'ouvre ma barre de recherche et inscrit nationales chicago New direction. Plusieurs vidéo s'ouvrent à moi. Je clique sur la première et m'agace de sa piètre qualité. C'est finalement au bout du troisième lien que je parviens à visionner une vidéo convenable. Berry est éblouissante, tellement que les autres ne sont que figurant, même ce géant avec son sourire en coin. J'aperçois Fabray et devient très attentive. Concentrée, charmante, élégante. Elle aime être là, c'est son heure de gloire à elle aussi.

La suite je la connais, ils sont déclarés vainqueur et Berry en profite pour faire des galipettes avec l'autre blondie. Je m'affale sur ma chaise et essaie de penser à un plan. Comment tuer Quinn Fabray ?

Je farfouille dans un tiroir et retrouve la liste à son nom. Elle me semble bien vide et je ne suis pas sûre de la moitié de ce qui est écrit. Il faudrait que je la voie, que je la confronte.

Un sourire éclate sur mon visage et j'ouvre un autre tiroir pour retirer le dossier Rachel Berry. Un soupir de contentement s'échappe de ma bouche quand je vois son adresse inscrite sur un papier. Si Rachel y tient tant que ça, elle ne peut que l'héberger. Une visite s'impose mais avant ça peut-être devrais-je rester en mode observation pendant quelques jours.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel

Une semaine est passée depuis ma dispute avec Cassandra et le baiser de Brody. Ce dernier se montre toujours aussi sûr de lui et prévenant mais son attitude trahit une certaine impatience.

Je me fais un peu plus de soucis pour Cassandra. Elle ne me parle plus. Je veux dire, ses approches restent purement professorales. Elle me corrige sans laisser traîner ses mains. M'interpelle de son ton froid comme pour n'importe quel élève. Je devrais être soulagée mais je suis trop habituée au calme avant la tempête pour ne pas me méfier. Quinn fonctionne pareillement. Elle se tait, se fait oublier, observe avant d'attaquer, et je suppose que tous les prédateurs agissent de la sorte.

Prédateur. La lionne s'est mise en mouvement. La période passive et fragile est terminée et c'est avec une Quinn enjouée et volontaire que je dois composer. Elle est là chaque matin, prépare le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Me sourit. Son sourire, à damner les saints et à rendre jaloux les anges.

Je pourrais être heureuse, mais je connais cette Quinn là, cette Quinn attentive, à l'écoute, élégante, séductrice et terriblement sexy. Je crois qu'elle connaît mon point faible et ne rate pas une occasion d'en user. C'est ainsi que je la retrouve à me fixer plusieurs fois par jour sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Se mordant puis calmant la légère douleur en passant sa langue dessus. Elle me perd à chaque fois et s'en amuse.

Cependant, je commence à me poser des questions. Elle est là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine et ne semble pas décider à repartir avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait. Pourtant je sais à quel point elle tient à Yale et je n'ai pas envie d'être la cause de son échec.

Une odeur de café me parvient et je gémis d'impatience. Je ne sais comment elle se débrouille mais Quinn est une virtuose du café. C'est le meilleur que je n'ai jamais bu.

Elle est là, dans la cuisine comme chaque matin. Elle me tourne le dos et je peux admirer sans crainte la vision qu'elle m'offre. Elle dans son pyjama, c'est à dire un simple débardeur rosé avec un short blanc. Un short court, très court. Ses jambes parfaites, son fessier, ses cheveux défaits. Elle le fait exprès, elle sait que je la regarde, mais elle ne bouge pas, elle me laisse profiter du spectacle. Elle me rend complètement folle.

Quinn

J'aime sentir son regard brûlant dirigé sur moi. Elle n'ira jamais plus loin même si je meurs d'envie qu'elle dépose une de ses mains au creux de mes hanches et m'embrasse dans le cou. Elle ne m'a pas pardonné et je le comprends. Dieu sait le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour pardonner Puck. Je me retourne enfin et croise ses orbes noires. Je déglutis discrètement et lui adresse le bonjour. Un signe de tête et des joues rouges me répondent.

Elle se prépare en silence, dégustant mon café les yeux fermés. Puis elle file sous la douche, et part. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle ne me parle pas beaucoup, et j'avoue que cela me désespère. Comment me confondre en excuse devant un mur ?

Ce n'est pas le seul problème qui se pose à moi. Lexie, ma camarade de Yale se fait de plus en plus pressante pour que je justifie mon absence. Bien sûr elle m'envoie tous les cours et les exercices que je rends en temps et en heures à chaque professeur, mais l'excuse « problème de famille » ne suffit plus. L'administration demande à ce que je sois plus explicite. Et que dois-je leur dire ? La fille dont je suis amoureuse, ne me parle plus et je tente de la reconquérir alors qu'une peau de vache essaie de faire de même ? Je serais virer de suite, des gens tueraient pour être à ma place, Yale est l'une des plus prestigieuse université du pays. Mais, je ne peux pas repartir, pas tant que Rachel n'est pas mienne. Sans moi dans les pattes, July a les mains libres et peut gagner du terrain. De plus, autre mauvaise nouvelle, Brody est dans la course et je sais qu'il peut être un sérieux concurrent, tout simplement parce qu'avec lui tout sera simple, pas de danger, Rachel l'a déjà dans le creux de sa main. Et puis, c'est un homme. Au départ il correspond plus aux envies de Rachel, même si à la façon dont elle me regarde on ne peut que mettre en doute son hétérosexualité. Absolue en tout cas, elle est peut-être comme Britt' après tout.

Kurt ne met plus un allié fidèle. Je crois qu'il préfère Brody et je le déteste pour ça. Je comptais sur son soutien et voilà qu'il me fait faux-bond. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup. Mon visage redevient froid et mon accueil est plus que glacial, je ferais couler le Titanic à moi toute seule.

« Tu m'en veux encore ?

-Tu as clairement dis à Rachel que Brody était un type génial ! Achète leur des bagues de fiançailles tant que tu y es !

-Quinn, je suis désolée, mais je t'ai demandé de foncer car Cassandra n'est définitivement pas une bonne personne pour Rachel mais...

-Mais quoi ? Maintenant qu'il y a un mec dans l'équation, tu veux que je me retire ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr que Rachel aime les filles, tu sais un tas de monde fait des expériences. Même Adam a eu des relations avec des femmes.

-Je me fiche qu'elle aime les filles, je veux qu'elle m'aime moi ! Et ce n'est pas ce Weston qui m'en empêchera. Je l'aime Kurt, je te jure que je ne joue pas ! Je sais c'est incompréhensible, je suis passée de « Berry je vais faire de ta vie un enfer sur terre » à « Dieu, je crois que je suis amoureuse ». Tu ne comprends pas, mais c'est là Kurt ! C'est fort. Je sais ce que je veux. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens prête à m'offrir en entier à quelqu'un et j'ai l'intime conviction que je ne pourrais faire cela qu'avec Rachel. Elle sait tout de moi, mes défauts et mes qualités et moi j'adore, au sens fort, chaque partie d'elle, et pas que physique. Je suis heureuse quand je m'imagine avec elle et je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer, je n'ai pas besoin de la modifier dans mes songes. Avec ou sans ton aide je me battrais Kurt.

-Et Yale ?

-Je gère la situation pour l'instant.

-Brody est un gars bien.

-Pas assez pour elle.

-Qui l'est ?

-Moi. »

Il soupire et se résigne tandis que je me rends dans la salle de bain cachant mes larmes du mieux que je peux. Il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça, de m'inciter à me jeter dans la fosse aux lions pour me laisser seule par la suite. Il n'a pas le droit, c'est immoral et indigne de lui. Il dit que Rachel a droit au bonheur, je sais que je peux lui apporter ce bonheur. Il ne sera peut-être pas sans nuages connaissant nos caractères respectifs, mais il sera sincère et vrai sans besoin de conformisme. Pas comme mes parents. Je ne veux pas de ce bonheur d'apparat qui n'est rien, je veux celui où on galère, où on souffre pour mieux vivre après.

Je sais que Rachel n'est pas insensible. Il y a toujours eu ce truc entre nous, ce lien que ni Brody, ni July ne pourra nous enlever. Il faut juste que je me fasse pardonner, et cela prend du temps.

L'eau coule alors que je pense aux moyens de rédemption qui s'offrent à moi. Une chanson, la ligoter sur une chaise pour la forcer à m'écouter mais je doute qu'elle apprécie le procédé, une lettre ?

Cassandra

Les ingrats se passeront de moi aujourd'hui, je peux bien leur offrir une journée de répit, même si demain ils souffriront de cette indulgence. Je ne veux pas aller travailler, j'ai bien mieux à faire, ce matin. Du shopping s'impose, il faut être présentable ce soir. J'en tremble d'impatience et imagine déjà le visage déconfit de Rachel quand elle me verra à sa porte. Mais avant cela, il est essentiel de sortir de mon lit. Difficilement, je me redresse sur un coude et jette un œil autour de moi. Ma t^te me lance et vu le nombre de cadavres autour de moi, la soirée fut arrosée.

Sans m'en préoccuper d'avantage, je me dirige vers la cuisine, lance la préparation du café, avale un calmant avec mon verre de jus de fruit et pars dans la salle de bain. L'eau remplit peu à peu la baignoire tandis que je m'effeuille doucement. Si je veux que cette journée soit parfaite, il ne faut rien précipiter. Calme, luxe et volupté. Baudelaire, un français je crois. Au moins un mangeur de grenouille qui avait compris quelque chose.

Je me glisse dans le liquide tiède et pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Mes membres endoloris se relaxent, et le médicament commence à faire effet. Je laisse mes pensées décrire ma soirée. Je veux qu'elle soit inoubliable. Je veux voir la tête de Blondie, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle marche sur mes plates bandes et que je ne peux plus lui permettre. Il faudra que je sois douce, ce soir. Si j'abîme Barbie, Rachel risque de m'en vouloir et ce n'est pas le but. Je vais me montrer agréable, loin du monstre que je suis. Elle me verra sous un nouveau jour et me tombera dans les bras. C'est obligé de toute façon. Il y a cette tension entre nous, elle n'a pas disparue même si nous nous sommes laissées aller. Parfois, je me demande si tout cela est véritablement un jeu ou si Rachel est véritablement mon Salut. Après tout, depuis qu'elle a envahit mon esprit je suis nettement plus sage. Même la concierge me l'a dit. Je ne lui ai hurlé dessus qu'une seule fois cette semaine, un miracle pour elle habituée à mes descentes fréquentes, même à trois heures du matin, surtout à trois heures du matin.

Après une bonne demi-heure de relaxation, je me lève, me sèche et toujours nue, je me rends de nouveau dans ma cuisine. Le café est passé et je prends le temps de l'apprécier avec une cigarette. J'ai le pressentiment que cette journée sera bonne.

Je sors enfin de chez moi vers dix-heure, heure de mon cours avec les première année. J'aimerais connaître sa réaction, va-t-elle s'inquiéter de mon absence ? J'espère.

La matinée défile en un clin d'œil. Je dévalise les boutiques de vêtements, les parfumeries, et les bijouteries. Je veux être au meilleur de ma forme ce soir. Je veux que l'autre blonde bave devant moi et s'avoue vaincu dés le premier regard. Je veux qu'elle s'incline et reconnaisse sa défaite inévitable. Pour arriver à ma fin, je m'offre même un soin du corps chez une esthéticienne pour gommer ma fatigue et mes excès de la nuit.

Midi sonne et mon ventre grogne. C'est naturellement que je me dirige vers Larrys and Co. Un petit restaurant que j'ai découvert à mon arrivée à la grosse pomme. Ils vous y servent les meilleurs burgers du monde, mais je décide d'être raisonnable et me contente d'un poisson et de ses légumes. Mon impatience se fait de plus en plus ressentir et je peine à rester en place. Je voudrais avancer la course du soleil. Je m'étire pour tromper mon empressement mais cela ne marche qu'à moitié. Ma langue claque sur mon palet. Calme-toi Cassy, calme-toi, tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, non ?

Finalement, je demande l'addition et pars d'un pas décidé. La piscine sera un endroit parfait pour tuer le temps.

En effet pendant plus de trois heures je me dépense sans compter dans cette eau chlorée. Le milieu de semaine oblige, je suis presque seule dans l'immense bassin. Ni enfant, ni ados plein d'hormones, juste moi et quelques retraités informe. La vision de certains me dégoûte réellement, il faudrait vraiment qu'on pense à interdire l'accès aux bains publics après un certain âge, au nom de la pollution visuelle. L'eau fraîche a au moins le bénéfice de calmer mes nerfs et de contrôler mon impatience. Après une énième approche du maître nageur que j'ai refusé d'insulter pour garder ma sérénité, je rejoins les vestiaires et me rhabille, toujours avec lenteur. Ne pas se presser, c'est mon maître-mot aujourd'hui.

Il est 16h30 quand je rentre chez moi avec tous mes paquets. Je file directement dans ma chambre, me fraye un passage entre les bouteilles à l'aide de mes pieds et entreprend de choisir ma tenue. Une petite heure plus tard tout est prêt. Rachel me verra débarquer en robe chic mais pas trop apprêtée, arborant un fil collier d'or avec ses boucles d'oreilles assorties. Mon poignet droit portera un bracelet ouvragé et je ne mettrais pas de montre. Il ne faut pas lui donner de mauvais signe, elle pourrait penser que mon temps est compté alors que non, je veux bien passer la nuit dans son appartement si elle le veut. Je laisserais mes cheveux détachés et mon maquillage se fera discret, je n'ai pas besoin d'artifice pour plaire. Je suis magnifique et expérimentée, je plains ma concurrente.

Brody sera-t-il là ? Peu importe, ce n'est pas une très grande menace. J'ai le temps de faire une sieste avant le départ et je m'en prive pas. Il faut à tout prix que je sois à mon avantage.

Mon réveil programmé pour six heure sonne et je l'éteins adroitement. Je m'étends et réveille mes muscles. Un sourire carnassier prend place sur mon visage. Prépare-toi Rachel.

En à peine un quart d'heure, je suis parée. Le reflet que me renvoie le miroir me plaît et je me sens en confiance. Belle, puissante, conquérante.

La porte de mon appartement claque et le bruit de mes talons résonne dans l'immeuble. Aucun faux pas. Ce soir rien ne me résiste et ce n'est certainement pas les regards que posent les passants ou le chauffeur de taxi sur moi qui me prouvera du contraire. Je suis un tsunami, rien ne peut m'arrêter. Rien ni personne. Ce soir, je vais la rencontrer, je vais barrer ou ajouter de nouvelles choses sur ma liste, je vais la cerner, je vais tout connaître d'elle, ce qu'elle montre, ce qu'elle cache. Je vais remplir mes lacunes et je vais la détruire. Je vais commencer le processus en tout cas. Je vais la déstabiliser, je vais la salir, elle commettre des erreurs, des impairs de ma faute. Elle tombera tout doucement dans l'estime de Rachel. Je vais gagner. Veni, vidi, vici.

Le bâtiment qui abrite le cocon de ma chanteuse se dresse devant moi. J'inspire et expire longuement. Prends ton temps Cassy, pas de précipitation. L'ascenseur semble m'attendre et j'appuie sur le bouton quatre. Je m'élève pour la première fois de la soirée. Ce n'est que le début de l'ascension.

Tout est silence, il est sept heure. J'aime être l'élément perturbateur. Appartement 26. J'inspire, j'expire, je sonne.

Une minute plus tard. Son visage étonné.

« Bonsoir Rachel »


	9. Chapter 9

Quinn

« Bonsoir Rachel »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me figer quelques secondes. C'est elle. Ce ne peut qu'être elle. Le silence s'est fait plus oppressant, l'air est lourd, Kurt est devenu statue.

Je ne perçois pas la réponse de ma brune. Je ne perçois plus rien, juste un bourdonnement qui emplit mon crâne. Du calme Quinn, du calme, tu es Quinn Fabray. Toi et Rachel sera. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre de l'assurance, ta principale concurrente est là et c'est ce qu'elle veut. Elle veut que tu perdes les pédales Quinn. Mais tu ne te laisseras pas faire. Tu es Quinn Fabray.

« _Je ne compte pas te louper. » _Les mots de Santana me reviennent et me donnent du courage. Avoir Rachel est une nécessité.

Je me reconnecte et j'entends leur pas qui se dirigent vers le salon. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Glee je me ressaisis et m'apprête à offrir mon plus beau visage à July. Le jeu a commencé.

Rachel

« Bonsoir Cassandra. C'est une surprise je ne t'attendais pas.

-Je t'ai connue plus accueillante Rachel »

Je ne peux que rougir à cette remarque. Je sais que je perds mes moyens et cette situation ne me plaît pas du tout.

« Excuse-moi. Je suis ravie de ta présence.

-C'est si mal de mentir ma chérie. »

Je ne réplique pas. A quoi bon ? Elle se découvre et me donne son manteau. Elle est splendide. Simplicité, classe, élégance. Elle n'est pas outrageusement sexy ce soir et malgré moi j'aime la vision qu'elle m'offre. Je déglutis péniblement et tente de reprendre contenance.

« Je t'en prie, rejoins le salon »

Elle me précède et j'en profite pour l'observer plus en détail. Sa robe lui sied parfaitement, elle met en valeur tout en cachant un peu ses formes. Tout est dans la mesure et la distinction.

Avant d'entrer elle se retourne vers moi. Elle me sourit et je suis mal à l'aise. Elle me sourit et je me souviens que je suis sa proie. Qu'elle me chasse. Elle est en concurrence avec Quinn et je suis la récompense. Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée, ne suis-je qu'un jeu pour Quinn ?

Cassandra.

Mon cœur rate un battement. J'ai fais un faux pas. Je ne sais lequel mais je le sens. J'ai souris et Rachel n'a pas fondu. Un voile est passé dans son regard et ce n'est pas celui que j'attendais, en tout cas ce n'est plus lui. Il y a quelques secondes j'aurais pu jurer qu'elle me désirait mais maintenant, qu'elle est cette ombre dans ses orbes chocolat ?

J'inspire et expire profondément avant d'entrer dans la pièce à vivre. Je ne peux scruter Rachel indéfiniment, elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et d'un mouvement de tête chasse ses idées. Pourtant je vois encore de l'appréhension.

Je suis face à elle. Kurt est à sa droite. Brody est absent. Tant mieux, je sens que je perds le contrôle de Rachel et un adversaire de moins me permettra de réduire les dégâts.

Quinn est là. Resplendissante. Jeune, droite et fière. Elle ne lâche pas mon regard et m'offre un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux sont beaucoup moins chaleureux. Une promesse s'en dégage. Elle veut mon abdication. Dommage pour elle, je compte me battre.

« Enchanté, Cassandra July, tu dois être Quinn.

-C'est exact. Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

-En bien j'espère ?

-Pas nécessairement, mais les personnes les plus intéressantes ne sont pas forcément les plus gentilles. Du moins c'est ce que j'essaie de me convaincre pour continuer de me regarder dans la glace.

-Tu n'est pas méchante Quinn »

Rachel est intervenue. Je me liquéfie et ma poitrine manque d'imploser. Jamais je ne me suis sentie comme ça, cependant supporter leur échange visuel est douloureux. Je semble souffrir pour la première fois de ma vie, comme si j'avais des sentiments. Elle ne se regardent pas comme si elles allaient se sauter dessus. Il y a plus que ça, il y a de l'inquiétude et de la tendresse. Il y a un lien. Et ça me tue, Rachel ne me regarde pas comme cela et je me pose des questions sur la nature de mon obsession. N'est-ce qu'un divertissement ? Rachel n'est telle qu'un nom de plus à mon tableau de chasse ? Les réponses ne me semblent plus aussi limpides à mesure que la jalousie s'empare de moi.

« C'est parce que tu es spéciale Rach' »

Le sourire qui accompagne cette remarque est sincère. L'odeur de la défaite emplit mes narines.

Rachel

Je lui retourne son sourire et profite de ce moment où nous sommes dans notre bulle. Il n'y a qu'elle et moi, ni Kurt ni Cassandra. Juste elle et son sourire, elle et ses sentiments qu'elle a décidé d'assumer, elle et moi, moi avec cet espoir qui éclot peu à peu, moi et mes doutes aussi. Quinn Fabray est trop pour moi, sa sincérité m'est difficilement imaginable.

Quinn

Je vois l'inquiétude chez Rachel et je me retiens de grogner. Qu'ai je fais ?

Rachel nous propose de nous asseoir et nous sert l'apéritif. Ni July ni moi ne prenons de l'alcool. J'ai l'impression que tout se joue ce soir. C'est une partie d'échec et nous devrons être avisées afin de gagner la partie.

Je pousse un soupir discret. Je déteste considérer Rachel comme un trophée mais je suppose que maintenant que Cassandra a lancé les dés il me faut me soumettre. Soit, je gagnerais ma brune.

« Alors Quinn dis moi tout qui es tu ? »

Elle démarre les hostilités, il est temps de revêtir mon armure.

« Vous n'avez pas fait de recherches ? Cela m'étonne.

-Bien sûr que si mais j'aime confirmer mes informations.

-Bien, posez moi des questions dans ce cas. Je n'ai rien à cacher que Rachel ne puisse entendre.

-Capitaine des cheerios ?

-Exact.

-Ex-petit-amie de Finn Hudson ? Quater back. Rachel est sortie avec lui.

-Exact.

-Bourreau principale de notre amie ?

-Exact, mais je préfère le titre d'ex-bourreau en cours de rédemption.

-Catholique pratiquante ?

-Croyante plutôt. Je me suis éloignée de la pratique pour plusieurs raisons. Notamment un conflit familial avec mon père.

-Puis-je savoir ?

-Je suis tombée enceinte à seize ans. »

Cassandra

Je reste sans voix. Cet élément m'était inconnu et je me demande comment un fait pareil a pu m'échapper.

« Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Vous vous êtes mal renseignée alors tout lima ne parlait que de ça à l'époque.

-Non je ne le savais pas. »

Un silence s'ensuit, assez inconfortable. Quinn regarde par la fenêtre. Kurt est parti je ne sais où sans que je m'en aperçoive et Rachel se triture les mains. Elle relève soudain la tête et semble me supplier de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire. J'accepte en serrant la mâchoire. C'était tout de même très intéressant.

Le repas se passe sans animation. Kurt et sa tête de constipé son revenus avec nous. Rachel est anxieuse et Quinn perdue dans ses pensées. En somme la soirée tourne au cauchemar, moi qui rêvait d'un combat, je ne trouve pas d'adversaire à ma taille. Ni de victime d'ailleurs. Elle a complètement que j'étais là et se contente de fixer l'autre blonde nerveusement. Ok elle a eu un gosse et alors ? Cela arrive à plein de filles.

Le repas se termine et nos décidons d'un commun accord de nous arrêter là. Je hoche la tête en signe de révérence puis m'en vais plus frustrée que jamais.

Quinn

Sans réfléchir j'attrape Rachel par le bras et l'amène tout contre moi. Elle se laisse aller et enfoui sa tête dans mon cou. Je suis bien.

« Rachel, tu connais l'histoire de Salomon ? Je murmure.

-Non.

-Deux femmes sont venues un jour se présenter à lui. Elles revendiquaient toutes les deux la maternité d'un bébé. Elles hurlaient, elles hurlaient pour prouver leur bon droit. Elles manquèrent même de se battre. Salomon se leva alors et leur ordonna de cesser leur comportement. Il demanda à ce qu'on amène l'enfant et proposa qu'on le coupe en deux, ainsi chacune des femmes aurait une partie du bébé. Alors que les gardes s'approchaient du petit, l'une des deux s'écria « Non ! Je préfère qu'il vive avec une autre plutôt que de le voir mourir ! ». Salomon compris de ce fait que c'était elle la mère de l'enfant et qu'elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à le laisser aller loin d'elle. Tu n'es pas un bébé Rach mais si ton bonheur n'est pas avec moi alors je m'inclinerais. Parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Rachel et j'accepte de te savoir loin de moi tant que c'est pour que tu vive heureuse. Si tu pense trouver ton bonheur avec elle je ne pourrais pas m'y opposer. Mais s'il te plaît dis le moi, c'est trop dur d'être là, en équilibre instable. »

Je la lâche. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je l'aime mais je suis lasse de son indécision. S'il faut que je m'efface, alors je le ferais. Je la vois regarder July, je vois son admiration, je vois son désir et le combat me semble perdu d'avance. Et puis elle laisse glisser ses yeux vers moi et j'y revois les mêmes chose. Peut-être de façon plus intense mais comment être sûre que mon espoir ne me trompe pas ?

« Je dois rentrer à Yale. Après demain. Je ne peux pas attendre indéfiniment. Je t'aime mais pas respect pour moi mets fin à ce cirque. Je ne veux pas te remporter comme une coupe de cheerleading je veux t'aimer. »

Sur ces mots je la laisse et me dirige vers la chambre ma croix dans la main. Je prierai ce soir, comme tous les soirs. Mon dieu donner lui plus de clairvoyance.

Rachel

Quinn me quitte et je sais que je suis au pied du mur. Je dois choisir, il n'est plus temps de balancer.


	10. Chapter 10

Cassandra

Ma tête me lance, elle semble si lourde. Mon corps ne répond plus, ou difficilement. Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder autour de moi pour savoir que le sol doit encore être jonché de bouteille d'alcool.

Un soupir passe mes lèvres. Je suis lasse de mon comportement mais je doute de pouvoir arrêter. La brûlure de la boisson est ce qui me fait tenir. J'oublie dans les vapeurs que ma vie n'est pas celle dont je rêvais.

Mes pensées s'embrouillent et je lâche prise. Je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir, pas maintenant. Je grimace, dieu que j'ai mal ! Je respire profondément et je compte jusqu'à trois. Enfin je suis assise. Je ferme les yeux compulsivement. Bientôt la pièce ne tangue plus et je parviens à me lever et à atteindre la douche. Avant de faire couler l'eau, je me débats avec ma robe. Au bout que ce qui me semble une éternité, elle est à mes pieds. Un nouveau soupir et le liquide froid s'abat sur moi. Je me sens mal mais cela est nécessaire. Il faut me réveiller, je ne supporte pas la torpeur de l'addiction. Je repense à Tibideau et à sa foutue carte avec l'adresse d'un centre de désintox. Je ne pense pas l'avoir jetée, peut-être serait-il temps que j'en fasse bon usage.

Mon réveil se termine, j'enfile une tenue de sport et commence le ménage. Comme prévu les bouteilles de bière recouvrent mon parquet et ma migraine menace de reprendre. Je grogne, m'empresse de ramasser les preuves de ma déchéances et ferme les rideaux. La pénombre est mon amie.

Des bribes de la veille me reviennent. Je m'assoies sur le canapé et me laisse envahir. Je suis prête maintenant. Je la revois surprise face à ma présence. Mal à l'aise aussi. Je vois ses doigts bouger de façon incontrôlable, j'entends sa voix moins assurée qu'à l'accoutumée.

Je sens Quinn me détailler du regard. Je sens mon ventre se tordre. Je sens mon sang pulser dans mes veines, la colère monter. Je ne suis pas ainsi ! Je ne suis pas une femme fragile. C'est moi qui domine, c'est moi qui prends et qui jette. Ce sont les autres les marionnettes pas moi !

Rachel n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi pourquoi lui accorder autant d'importance ! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille à Papa qui a tout ce qu'elle veut ! Une fille naïve plein d'étoiles dans les yeux ! Elle n'a pas vécu, elle croit souffrir parce que son cœur se déchire entre plusieurs choix ! Est-ce ça souffrir ! Non ça c'est être désirée, être aimée ! Elle me met hors de moi ! Moi j'ai souffert ! Moi j'ai connu la misère humaine ! Je me suis construite seule sans un club stupide dans le dos et des amis tout aussi peu intelligent ! J'ai connu la galère des auditions, j'ai dû me battre pour faire prévaloir mon talent ! Elle tout lui est donné, elle pousse la chansonnette et New-York est à ses pieds ! Elle n'a pas assuré, elle a oublié les paroles de Don't rain on my parade ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, on l'accepte quand même après tout c'est Rachel Berry de Lima Ohio ! Elle n'est rien, elle n'est personne ! J'ai foiré, j'ai perdu ! Elle...elle... Je l'a déteste.

Putain, elle est aimée ! Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme cette blonde le fait ! Et elle, elle est pas foutu de s'en rendre compte ! Personne...je n'ai jamais eu le droit à ça. J'ai eu le droit à un père absent, à un mère exigeante, à un frère parfait. A un frère à la Berry qui réussit tout et n'échoue jamais !

Sans m'en rendre compte ma diatribe m'a conduite devant un miroir. Ce que j'y vois ne me plaît pas. Une hystérique, rien de plus. Une alcoolique qui pour vivre et se sentir me mieux n'est capable que de mépriser. Sauf elle. Sauf cette putain de fille de l'Ohio.

Je la vois le jour de la rentrée si sûre d'elle. Si pleine d'espérance. Si moi. Si moi quand j'avais son âge. La comparaison s'arrête là. En danse j'étais la reine, je savais tout faire dés le premier coup. Imbattable. J'étais suffisante là où elle est avide de connaissance. Je croyais tout acquis, à l'école du moins, le professeur n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. J'étais sa muse. J'ai perdu pieds. Je me suis brûlée les ailes.

Un jour j'ai entendu une de ses camarades lui demander comment elle faisait pour rester sur terre. Pour être aussi ambitieuse et réaliste à la fois. Sa réponse m'avait laissé perplexe. Dans un rire elle avait laissé échappé « Sluchies ».

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Rachel Berry. Mon obsession. Ma douce obsession. Mes pas se dirigent de nouveau vers mon lit. Je plonge dans mes bras et me laisse aller à la rêverie. J'imagine Rachel. Je l'imagine m'aimer. J'imagine ses caresses, ses mots tendres. Elle serait mon pansement, mon médicament. Ma porte de sortie.

Les rêves font mal. Elle en aime une autre et jamais je ne pourrais faire illusion. Jamais je n'aurais ses bras pour me protéger. Son corps pour faire rempart aux mauvais souvenirs. Je suis un esprit malade et fatigué.

Des coups contre ma porte se font entendre. Lentement je me lève. Personne ne vient ici sans que je ne l'invite.

Le judas me dévoile l'identité de l'inconnu et je me glace.

Rachel.

Il suffit que j'arrête de réfléchir. Je sais que je prends la bonne décision.

Cassandra

Elle est là, face à moi. Son visage arbore une détermination qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Elle est toujours comme cela avant un exercice difficile. J'attends. Je ne lui propose même pas d'entrer. Pas la peine aujourd'hui.

J'essaie le sourire charmeur. Il faut que j'assure au moins ce dernier rôle. Elle ne se déstabilise pas. Elle me fixe et prononce la sentence.

Je lui souris doucement. Elle aurait pu me détruire. Elle aurait pu.

Je referme la porte derrière moi. Sereine. Sur la commode une adresse m'attend. Il est temps.


End file.
